Caseys cave
NOTE: this is not my creation it is a well know myth like herobrine 303 green steve extra. Edit: I completely rewrote this page. The plot itself is the same, but I fixed the formatting, grammar and spelling. ' It's finally here, Minecraft on Xbox! I was excited, I had played Minecraft on my PC for almost a year. I created a new world, giving it a title, and waiting patiently as the world loaded. The world came to life as I ran straight to a tree. The game was on Peaceful difficulty since that's how I like to build. Those damn creepers blowing up my house. After about 15 minutes I had built a small, cave-like house. I felt like I was finished with the house for the day and decided to get back to exploring in the morning. Soon I had some torches, a few tree saplings, two stone picks, and some blocks. I had left my house around midday to explore some more. I found some iron ores and coal in a cave, and I had killed a few pigs for meat. I saw the sun beginning to fall and realized that night would arrive soon. I started walking back to my house when I noticed something weird. There was a small cave entrance. I decided to check it out and entered it. Almost immediately I felt different. Maybe it was the change in music. I have never heard this one before, and it sounded darker and more sullen than the usual music. Ignoring the creepy feeling, I walked through the cave and found an underground waterfall and some coal. I would've mined it, but my pickaxe broke and I ran out of wood from making torches. I still felt uneasy, but at the same time I wanted to keep going. It was dim down here and I could barely see where I last left a torch. I stared down into the dark abyss while that eerie music kept playing. I could've sworn I saw something- no, ''someone ''down in there. I froze in terror after I recalled that I was on peaceful difficulty. No hostile mobs could spawn on peaceful. It seemed to be a player with a female skin. But that was also impossible, as I was still playing on singleplayer. A few seconds later, I snapped out of my stupor and knew that I had to get the ''hell out of that cave. My heart was pounding as I turned around and began running up the stone steps, the torches in front of me breaking off the wall, even though I wasn't hitting them. I wanted to look back to see if she was actually following me, but I didn't because I was afraid that she really was. I kept running and jumping up the steps, but Steve's small, blocky legs weren't fast enough. I had finally spotted the entrance, but there was a small cave near it, with who I'm assuming is Casey standing in it. I stopped running, and my heart kept racing. Without exiting the game, I began to panic in my room. I saw Casey staring at me, slowly shaking her head. I've always felt connected to every game I play, so I didn't want Steve to just stand there while that'' thing '' analyzed him. I grabbed my controller and finally resumed running. I looked back to see that it wasn't following me, so I kept going, feeling better. I thought that I was going to escape her and be alright. I reached the entrance of the cave, and made it three steps past it when I heard the music stop. Suddenly, the screen flashed red, and I heard Steve grunt like he had been hit. I couldn't turn around to see what was happening. Steve's groans became screams of pain before he died. The 'You Died' screen showed, and I chose to respawn. After I respawned in my house, the game seemed fine. That is until I opened up my inventory and saw that Steve was replaced by that tennis player that the second player usually plays as. The game was split-screen now, and this weird tennis player, with his booty shorts, wouldn't move. So I left the game without saving and created a new world. But I still spawned in my house. I checked my inventory, hoping to see Steve again, but no luck. I realized that the thing that killed me must have taken Steve with it. I didn't think that Steve would ever come back. I sat in my room quietly, thinking on it for about an hour. I snapped out of my thoughts, and decided that I would have to block off the cave. I jumped back into the game, chopped some wood and made them into planks. I located the entrance of the cave, and blocked it. I finished after placing a sign saying "DO NOT ENTER: CASEY'S CAVE". I kept building elsewhere, but I knew for a fact that I would never go back to that world. '''(Edit over.) but, i had an idea, i would go back on that very world... i loaded the world i was nowhere near familiar turf, so i explored the new area... i found a a door in a cliff wall, i entered the door and found a bedrock room. the door closed, when i opened it the door was blocked by bedrock. i turned around. there was a new doorway, i opened it and beyond the door was the nether, i was confused.there was no "loading nether" screen, just boom, instantly there. i explored, i found an end portal. which is impossible in the nether. i went in the end portal. i have video footage of what happened next:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgha9S39Y6M the italic text happens during the video. i appeared in the overworld, in a '''normal' cave. not cases cave'' i found diamonds and mined them using a pickaxe. then... ...you realize i was trolling you since i said "but, i had an idea, i would go back on that very world..." the story beyond that was made up my me, LOL! Category:Classics Category:Chicken10 Category:Creepypasta